Standard Message Rates Apply
by ShisouEimin
Summary: James is always a distraction, even when he's not there. dirty texting/talk, top!Logan


**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Warnings: dirty talk/texting, top!Logan**

**Standard Message Rates Apply-**

Logan is at the library, textbooks and papers spread out in front of him. The apartment had been too loud for him to study properly so he'd packed up and went in search of some peace and quiet. He's been there for half an hour when his phone suddenly starts to vibrate, skittering across the table as it does so. He grabs it quickly, looking around to see if he'd disturbed anyone before opening the text. It's from James.

_I'm lonely :(_

He smiles as he types out a reply. _Where are Kendall and Carlos?_

_They went out_

Logan sighs. Of course everyone leaves after he does. Why couldn't they have told him they were going out when he was trying to study at the apartment? _Why didn't you go with them?_

_Didn't want to. Come home._

_I'll be home in an hour or two_

_I miss u :(_

Logan smiles when he reads the text and quickly replies, _I miss you too, babe. Go out by the pool til I get home_

He chuckles and shakes his head, smiling despite himself as he sets his phone back down on the table. Ten minutes later, his phone buzzes again. He briefly thinks about just ignoring it so he can finish his homework and get back to The Palmwoods sooner, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he picks it back up.

_I'm lying down in ur bed_

Logan frowns, the text seeming random and out of the blue, even for James. Before Logan can respond though, another text comes.

_Naked._

Logan nearly drops his phone in surprise, eyes widening and face reddening at the thought. But again, before he can gather his thoughts James sends another text, _I can smell u on ur pillows. I love the way u smell_

The mental image of James sniffing his pillows is simultaneously sweet and weird at the same time. He can only imagine what James is doing naked in his bed as he breathes in his scent. The thought is strangely arousing for Logan, of course anything James does is slightly arousing for Logan.

He swallows, looking around as he waits to see if James will send him another text. When nothing happens for a few minutes, he sets his phone down and turns back to his textbook. He can't focus on the words though and ends up reading the same sentence several times before his phone buzzes again. Once again he thinks about just ignoring it, but once again, his curiosity gets the better of him.

_I'm masturbating now_

He chokes on air and fumbles his phone as he reads the text. He catches it just in time before it clatters to the table and swallows thickly as he stares at it.

_Stop_, he sends, face hot with embarrassment. He resolutely does not think about James lying in his bed touching himself. But of course by _not_ thinking about it, he automatically does. He licks his lips and shifts in his chair as his dick twitches in interest before he puts his phone on silent and turns back to his homework.

His phone lights up a few minutes later and he looks at it but ignores it. He bites his bottom lip as he tries to focus on the words in his book before he glances at his phone quickly once more. Chewing on his thumbnail he watches at it lights up two more times before he can't stand it anymore.

He quickly snatches it up from the table, unlocking it to see that he has three new texts from James. With a shuddery breath, he navigates to his inbox to read them in the order they were sent.

_I have my fingers wrapped around my cock and i'm pretending they're urs_

He swallows thickly, feeling hot under the collar as his memory supplies him with images of James spread out on his bed, one hand behind his head as he fists his cock in the other. Suppressing a moan, he moves onto the next one.

_I wish u were here, i want to feel u, i love the way u stretch me out_

Biting his bottom lip, and after a quick look around to make sure no one is watching, he reaches under the table to adjust himself as imagines being buried deep inside the other boy, strong thighs wrapping around his waist as he moves in him.

_I have three fingers buried in my ass, wish it was ur dick_

"Fuck," he breathes out, cock throbbing at the words. His fingers shake lightly as he replies to the last one, _I'll be right there_, before he's closing his books and gathering his papers. He shoves everything into his book bag before he pushes back from the table.

He keeps his head down, hoping no one sees his erection as he shuffles quickly out of the library. He makes it home in record time, running into the lobby. He bypasses the elevator and heads straights for the stairs, taking them two at a time. By the time he gets to the apartment, he's out of breath, chest heaving as his heart pounds in his chest.

"James," he calls out, slamming the door behind him. James responds almost immediately, yelling out his name in a long drawn out moan that has his blood thundering in his ears. He tosses his book bag on the table, not caring when it slides off the other side as he runs to his room.

He bursts through his bedroom door and stops at the sight he finds. James is sprawled out on his bed, just like he imagined, one hand fisting his cock as he fingers himself open. James' eyes snap open to meet his and they both moan softly.

"Logan," James says, breathlessly, and one corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, "You got here fast…"

Logan doesn't respond, just walks further into the room, swinging the door shut behind him before pulling his shirt off as he makes his way to his bed. Logan stands at the foot of the bed, watching James work himself, one hand sliding over his cock as he thrust his fingers into himself, back arching as he gasps and moans.

Logan licks his lips, eyes taking in the other boy's flushed and sweaty skin and lets out a tiny moan of his own. He quickly toes off his shoes as he opens his pants, letting them fall down his legs. He kicks them to the side before he crawls onto the bed, kneeling between James' spread thighs. He runs his hands along James' thighs, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his palms as James lets out a small moan. "Logan," he breathes out, looking up at him with dark heavy-lidded eyes.

Logan suddenly slaps James' hands away, and leans over him, catching James' eyes as he settles between his legs, cocks rubbing together through the thin layer of his boxers. He grabs James' wrists and pins them to the bed as he leans down to press his mouth against James' in a harsh clash of teeth.

James arches under him, sucking on his bottom lip before nipping at it gently. Logan can feel him struggle against his hold weakly and tightens his grip. He knows that James could easily break his hold if he really wanted to, but the fact that James lets Logan dominant him makes him feel drunk with desire as he grinds against him.

"Logan, please, I need you," James says desperately, hips rolling against Logan's fervently.

Logan smirks, leaning down to brush his nose against James' briefly, "Patience," he murmurs as he pushes himself up again. He slides the palm of his hand down James' chest, pausing briefly to tweak James' nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers. He grins at the small moan James emits and drags his nails gently down James' stomach before wrapping his fingers around James' cock.

James' hips jerk as Logan presses his thumb against the tip, spreading the precome gathered there before sliding his hand down the shaft. He lets out a small whimper when Logan releases him a moment later, tracing a fingertip along his balls and down to his entrance.

His finger slides in easily, the other boy already stretched and slick with lube but he still thrust his fingers into him, adding another and scissoring him open. James moans and reaches down to grab Logan's wrist, "Come on, Logan, just fuck me already."

Logan chuckles, "You're so impatient, James, I think I need to teach you how to wait," he says, crooking his fingers slightly, searching for James' prostate. "But maybe if you ask nicely…"

James' back arches and he thrusts himself eagerly onto Logan's fingers. "Please, please, please," he begs, words slurring together in his desperation, fingers wrapped tight around Logan's wrist.

Logan groans, closing his eyes as he bites his bottom lip and he presses the heel of his hand against his crotch. He knows he's torturing himself as well, but he can't help but love the way he can make James beg. It's almost as good as fucking the taller boy. Almost.

"Fuck, hold on," he breathes out, pulling his fingers out and moving to get up. James grabs his arm before he can get far though.

"Where are you going?"

"Condom," is all he can get out, mind muddled with the need to be buried deep inside the other boy. He tries to pull his arm out of James' grasp, but the other boy just tugs on his arm and sits up. He watches impatiently as James reaches under the blanket and pulls out a small square foiled package. Logan arches an eyebrow. "Were you expecting someone else to join you?"

"Knew you couldn't resist," James says with a smirk as he lays back down, folding one arm behind his head.

Logan chuckles and climbs back onto the bed, taking the condom from the other boy as he settles between James' legs once more. He carefully rips it open and rolls it on before he shuffles forward, grabbing one of James' legs to hook around his waist as he grips his cock with his other, guiding himself towards James' opening.

It's a slow but easy slide in and he exhales slowly as he bottoms out, gripping James' hip tightly. James gently moans out his name, hips shifting gently as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock. Logan slaps it away, "Don't touch," he growls, lips stretching in a smirk as James stares up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You said you wanted my dick, let's see if that's all it'll take to make you come…" Logan says, rocking his hips against James' for emphasis. He hears James' breath hitch and watches as the other boy licks his lips and swallows thickly before he grabs James' hand, fingers tangling together as he pins it down to the mattress again by James' head.

He pulls out slowly, eyes fixated on James' face as his hips snap forward causing James to cry out, eyes falling shut as his inner muscles work around Logan's dick. Logan exhales sharply, biting his bottom lip to distract himself as he waits for James to relax once more.

"Move," James all but yells out after a few moments of just lying there, his fingers clenching tight around Logan's hand, his other reaching down to clutch at the small of Logan's back. "_Please_."

Logan grins and does what he's told and starts to move, his thrusts slow but forceful, "Better than your fingers, huh," he asks with a breathless chuckle, thrusting deep into James, rocking a little before his hips are snapping against James' once more.

James moans softly with a quick nod of his head, "Mhm, so much better…"

"You like having my dick in you, don't you? Like the way I fuck you?" He punctuates each word with a hard thrust, grunting softly when James' body clenches around him.

James ' back arches, hips moving lithely, thrusting up to try to get closer to Logan, "Yes, Logan, yesyes, please, just touch me, please," James rambles, fingers squeezing Logan's hand tightly.

Logan ignores him, "Tell me how much you like it," he demands, hips slapping against James' harshly. James scrabbles at Logan's shoulder with his other hand, nails digging into his skin as he gasps.

"Logan, please," he begs, throwing his head back.

"Tell me," he grunts with another harsh thrust.

James mouth falls open and he closes his eyes tightly before opening them to stare up at Logan, "I love it," he finally gasps out, "Love the way you move inside me, think about it all day, want you in me all the time," breaks off into a moan when Logan thrusts into him sharply, then continues, words incoherent until all Logan can make out is his name, falling from James' lips repeatedly, like it's the only word he can remember.

Logan groans and pounds into him relentlessly, each thrust hitting that spot in him that has his voice hitching. Logan leans down and presses his mouth against James', the kiss is hot and sloppy, tongues sliding against each other wetly. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. James' eyes are wide, staring into his, breath coming in short, harsh pants. He's so close, Logan can see it. He shifts his angle slightly, trying to bury himself deeper into the other boy with each thrust.

"Logan," James whispers, reaching a hand up to bury in Logan's hair, tugging on it roughly as he surges up to press his mouth against the other boy's, moaning brokenly against it as he arches against Logan.

Logan feels James' come hit his stomach and lets out a groan, pulling back to sit up, hands sliding down to grip onto James' hips tightly as his hips snap forward, hard and fast. He tumbles over the edge moments later, hips staggering to a stop.

He falls forward, catching himself before he collapses on top of James, panting heavily into the space between their bodies. James reaches up and runs his fingers through Logan's hair, nails dragging across his scalp gently making him moan softly.

"I love you," James murmurs and Logan smiles before he leans down to gently press his lips against James before he slowly pulls out and sits up.

He groans as he gets up to throw the condom away in the small trash can near his bed. He grabs his shirt and quickly wipes himself down while he's up. When he turns back to the bed, he sees that James is already drifting off to sleep and smiles again.

He wipes James clean before tossing his shirt to the corner of his room and lying down next to the taller boy. James turns towards him, arm wrapping around Logan's waist as he places his head on Logan's shoulder.

"You're helping me with my homework later," Logan murmurs, reaching up to run his fingers through James' sweat dampened hair.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," James murmurs half-asleep and presses his face into Logan's neck as he throws his leg over Logan's thighs and lets out a contented sigh.

Logan sighs as well and lets his hand fall to his chest. He knows James wasn't going to help him and would just sit there and distract him and he knows he won't be able to keep his foot down if he were to threaten James with no sex either. He could never resist the other boy, no matter how infuriating he was being. But that was fine with him because he knows James can't say no to him either.

END


End file.
